


can't you stay a little while with me right here

by jungleworms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, as if i would write anything else tbh, sorta kinda i guess, tiny bit of humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleworms/pseuds/jungleworms
Summary: Harry's gone home for Christmas, leaving Louis with an empty flat and a hard on.





	can't you stay a little while with me right here

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been edited or proofread at all, but considering how close it is to christmas (i'm literally uploading this at 10pm christmas eve) + louis' birthday, i decided to upload anyway. i hope you like it regardless!!
> 
> title from darlene love's all alone on christmas

Louis’ three fingers deep into his own arse when it happens.

The Christmas lights draped around the tree reflect off his sweaty skin, turning him red and blue and green as he kneels on the couch. The flat is silent save for his own heavy breathing, Harry having already left for Holmes Chapel earlier in the evening. Snow is falling gently past the window and Louis would usually enjoy the serenity by curling up with a cup of tea and catching up on some internet drama – not tonight, though.

He’d been horny since he’d woke up in the morning from a dream he couldn’t remember, his cock hard and rubbing across his sheets. It’d been impossible to find a moment alone all day, Harry wanting to spend time with him before he left for the holidays, and honestly – how could he say no to Harry?

The thing was, he’d do anything for Harry. He’d been half in love with him since they became flat mates, Harry stepping in to help him with rent when a mutual mate’s plans to move in had fallen through. The past six months had been torture, having to put up with Harry’s constant half-nudity, his dumb, cute jokes, and his stupid dimples.

They’d finally finished decorating the tree that morning. He’d almost come on the spot when Harry came up behind him to place some ornaments, his arms either side of Louis’ head. His warmth against Louis’ back, the smell of his hair assaulting Louis’ senses and raising his heartbeat.

So here he was, taking advantage of the empty flat, trying to fuck himself on his hand and pretend it’s Harry’s, when the door opens and he hears footsteps in the hall.

But before he can so much as pull his fingers out, Harry appears in the doorway, pulling his suitcase behind him and looking down at the phone in his hand. He looks up with a smile but stops abruptly, mouth going slack when he realises what he’s just walked in on.

“Louis,” he says, surprised, his cheeks flushed from the snow and his hair wild.

“Harry,” Louis says, his own cheeks growing red as he stays stock still. 

“Louis,” Harry says again, voice strangled this time. It’s like he’s frozen, eyes wide and zeroed in on where Louis’ got his fingers crooked up inside himself.

“Thought you were heading home?” Louis asks him as casually as he can, as though this were an everyday occurrence, Harry coming in to find him like this.

“Snow got too much up near Banbury, roads were packed so I just turned around as soon as I could and came back.” Harry’s voice is still strained when he finally answers, and his eyes are still trained on Louis’ arse.

A thought pops into Louis’ head. It’s risky, could end in disaster, but – he wants it. So badly. He’s wanted it ever since Harry moved in, the fit lad hauling his boxes up the stairs with straining arms and a determined look on his sweaty face.

Louis wants to see Harry look like that again. He exhales shakily and closes his eyes. “Harry, please, can you – I need you.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head, finally looking at Louis’s face. “Need me to what?”

It’s not sexual, he’s genuinely confused; but the fact he wants Louis to say it out loud - it sends a shiver right down Louis’ spine.

“I – I need you to help me.”

“Help you what?” 

Harry still looks confused.

“I want you to – please, Harry.”

“You want me to help you with what you’re doing, you mean?”

“Yes, Harry, c’mon, please.” He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t really care.

“You sure?” Harry looks uncertain, his hands poised to take off his coat.

“Yes I’m sure, please Harry, I need you to help me,” Louis moans as he pulls his fingers out just to push them back in again. The slide is rough, the lube dried up while he and Harry had been talking. He continues writhing on the couch, a little ashamed, a lot turned on, unsure of what Harry’s going to do, out of his mind with want.

And then Harry’s moving, walking closer, shucking off his big coat and pulling his shirt up over his head, messing up his hair even further.

“God, Lou, you look so gorgeous like this.” Harry sounds almost reverent as he finally kneels on the couch behind Louis, reaching out a warm hand to rub over Louis’ hip. The air is electric and Louis shivers as Harry’s fingertips brush gently over his skin. “Even better than I could ever imagine.”

“So you imagined me like this, then?” Louis says, laughing breathlessly.

It’s silent for a moment as Harry continues touching Louis’ skin, causing goosebumps. “Yeah,” he whispers finally. “But this is better. God, you have no idea how perfect – like my own little Christmas present, aren’t you?”

Louis whimpers and tries to push his bum back, wants Harry inside him now, wants Harry on top of him, surrounding him always.

“Harry, can you – please,” Louis all but begs.

“Shh, love, gonna take care of you.” Harry gently wraps his hand around Louis’, pulling it away from his arse. Louis feels empty immediately, but he knows he'd going to get Harry's fingers - and hopefully his cock - so he keeps quiet. Tries to be good.

“Gonna finish fingering you open, yeah?”

“Want you in me,” Louis whines, pressing his forehead to the cushions below, thrusting his arse up and giving up caring about how pathetic and desperate he looks. He’s been hard for so long.

“Are you – Louis, I need to be sure this is a hundred percent what you want.”

“What part of ‘I need you’ do you not understand?” Louis grits out before turning his head and glaring at Harry through his sweaty fringe.

Harry isn’t deterred, however, just steadies Louis with a look. “And if I do something you don’t like, or don’t want, tell me stop and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay, yes. Come on, Harry.”

Harry grins back and pulls Louis’ hand up to inspect it.

“Such small hands. Little fingers. Not going to get the job done,” Harry says conversationally as he drops Louis’ hand and picks up the bottle of lube instead, uncapping it and pouring some out over his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it around. “Need bigger hands to do it properly. Want to spread yourself open for me, hm?”

Feeling a bit like he’s in a fever dream, Louis shakily reaches back to hold his arse cheeks apart, growing a bit red again at how loose and wet he must look back there.

Harry immediately circles his rim with a wet finger, making Louis jolt. “That’s it. Let me see your hole. Such a pretty little thing, isn’t it? Already opened up for me?” He slides a finger inside, right to the knuckle, and it already feels deep, deeper than Louis had been able to achieve. Louis gasps, gripping onto his arse cheeks for dear life.

“Still a bit tight. Gonna have to stretch you out a bit more if you’re gonna take my cock, aren’t I?”

God, he can’t just say shit like that. Louis nods and whines out another “please, Harry!”

Harry pulls his finger out and then pushes back in again with two. He doesn’t give Louis any time to adjust before he’s scissoring them, stretching out his hole, and fuck if this isn’t the best thing Louis’ ever felt. How does he already feel so full?

“Little hole, tiny just like the rest of you, hmm?” Harry asks, and Louis can tell that he’s smiling.

Louis feels himself burn red again, but doesn’t correct Harry like he usually does. He kind of likes it, actually; likes that Harry seems to be preoccupied with how much smaller Louis is than him, even though there’s not that much of a size difference.

Harry finally works a third finger in beside the other two, thrusting them and spreading them inside of Louis and it’s so much more than he’d been able to achieve with his own three fingers. They’re so deep inside of him, brushing occasionally against his prostate. Harry’s not searching for it, however, and Louis’ not going to bother to tell him. He’s not interested in coming from Harry’s fingers - not today, at least - he’s only being fingered so that Harry can fuck him, and he’s not about to spoil the chances of that happening.

The squelching sound of lube is obscene, making Louis feel a bit like he’s in a surreal porno. Harry’s fingers are long and nimble, slightly calloused, just the right kind of rough that he can feel inside his hole, sliding along his walls and God, he’s fucking died and gone to heaven. No other man’s hands have ever felt as good as this.

But then, suddenly, he’s empty again as Harry pulls them out. Louis opens his mouth to protest, but a lube-covered hand comes down hard on one of his arse cheeks. “Be patient.”

Silently, and in a bit of shock, Louis drops his head back down to the cushions. He’s usually a bit of a trouble maker, doing the exact opposite of what he’s told, but something about Harry being like this makes him want to be good, so he settles for grinding his cock into the couch and trying to ignore how it twitched when Harry had spanked him.

Harry pulls a condom out of his wallet and throws it down next to the lube before pushing his jeans down his legs and stepping out of them, nearly falling over in the process. Louis tries not to laugh as he impatiently rocks his hips back and forth.

“Remember, if you need me to stop, tell me, okay?” Harry reminds him as he kneels behind him once more and runs a finger down his crack. Louis can appreciate that this is the first time they’ve done this together and Harry seems the type who likes to iron out the details, but he’s been hard for so long that he feels almost delirious, and Harry touching him like that is not helping when he’s this close to sticking his dick in him.

“Stop being such an arsehole and hurry up and put your cock inside my arsehole – “

Another sharp smack across his arse shuts him up.

“I wouldn’t get mouthy if I were you,” Harry says in his deep, gravelly voice. “You’re the one spread open on all fours. I make the rules here.”

God, Louis feels like he could come just from Harry talking to him like that. And then he’s leaning down beside him, his mouth right next to Louis’ ear -

“Who makes the rules?”

“You do, Harry, God –“

“And you’re gonna be my good little boy and do as I say, aren’t you?”

Louis whimpers at being called Harry’s good little boy and nods his head. 

“Then get back up on your knees and stay still.”

Louis scrambles to do as he’s told, wanting to be a good boy, but Harry places a hand on his back.

“Louis? This is ok, yeah, my talking?” he asks in his soft, regular voice.

Louis nods. “It’s good Harry, I promise, and I’ll tell you to stop if its – if I need to. We’ll work out the details, later, just please Harry, please –“

He’s cut off by all the air being pushed out of him, Harry’s big cock lining up with his entrance and entering him, the large, blunt head nudging him open further and further until it pops in.

Both of them groan, Harry relishing in the tight heat of Louis’ arse around the tip of his dick, and Louis getting used to the burn of being split open.

“I think you wanted me to catch you,” Harry says, voice strained as he slowly works his cock further inside, inch by inch. “I think you wanted me to walk in on you, trying to fuck yourself with your hand. Wanted to put on a show for me? Wanted me to see how much you could take?”

It’s so much, so much, that Louis tries to lower his cock and grind it against the cushions again, but Harry grabs hold of his hips and keeps him in place.

“I don’t think so. You don’t want to be a naughty boy, do you? You won’t get your Christmas present if you’re a naughty boy.”

Louis could sob from how hard he is, how much he needs friction on his aching cock, but he shakes his head and clenches his fists, determined to be a good boy for Harry.

Harry finally, finally starts thrusting in earnest, sloppy from the get go, wet and loose. Lube drips down Louis’ balls and thighs, making everything slicker. Harry runs his hand through the mess, forcing a shudder out of Louis, before grabbing a hold of Louis’ red prick and pumps it at the same pace as his thrusting. He grunts and gasps into Louis’ ear and it feels so fucking filthy, disgusting and hot all at the same time that Louis can’t help himself, can’t wait any longer. He tenses up, his hole clenching around Harry’s cock as he comes all over himself, the couch, and Harry’s hand, which is still rubbing over him.

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he came, but it seems Harry doesn’t care, he just pulls out of Louis’ hole and stand up off the couch, his own balls drawn up close to his body, ready to shoot his load.

“Gonna fuck your mouth and come on your face. That okay, Lou? Yeah?”

Louis nods eagerly and moves gingerly to kneel on the floor in front of Harry as pulls the condom off, the tip of his cock wet with precome. He can feel his own come drying on his tummy, but he doesn’t really care. He kind of loves how debauched and dirty he feels.

“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Just want to do what I say? Make me proud?” Harry asks him as he grabs a hold of the base of his dick, and Louis nods, eager to try and get that thing down his throat, eager to please Harry.

“Open,” Harry commands as he steps right into Louis’ personal space, and Louis obeys, sticking his tongue out as Harry feeds him his cock. It’s warm and heavy and tastes so fucking good, a combination of precome and the tang of Harry’s sweat and something so musky and manly that Louis feels lightheaded.

He gags a little as he feels the head enter his throat, thick and unrelenting. Harry groans and cards a hand through his hair only to pull on it. It hurts in the best way, spurring him on as he runs his tongue over the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock and looks up at him with teary eyes, wanting to show off, wanting to prove to Harry that he’s working hard, but he’s distracted by the firm set of Harry’s jaw, his dark eyes and wild hair. No one should be attractive from that angle, but Harry is, the bastard.

“Fuck, Lou, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. Born for it, weren’t you, hm? God, you were made to suck my cock. So perfect, perfect mouth on a perfect boy.”

Louis hums and brings his hand up to cup Harry’s balls. Stroking them with his fingertips and suckling on the head of Harry’s dick, it isn’t long until Harry hisses and lifts Louis’ face up by his chin to look at him.

“Want your Christmas present now?”

Louis nods as much as he can with Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“Ask me for it.”

Fuck.

“Mmph? Mmph, ngph?”

It’s humiliating, trying to form words around the cock in his mouth, saliva pooling everywhere and making a mess of his chin, Harry smirking down at him.

“Close your eyes f’me. That’s it, good boy, my good boy, doing everything I tell you to –“

Harry comes with a groan, his load stripes Louis’ face, raining down on his cheeks, his mouth, and his eyelashes in white ribbons. Louis waits until he feels Harry step away before poking his tongue out to taste what’s on his lips. Two of Harry’s fingers scoop up the come that had landed on his eyelashes. “Open.”

Louis opens his mouth obediently and Harry pushes his fingers inside, rubbing his come over Louis’ tongue, pushing them as far as he can down his throat. Louis opens his eyes despite how sticky they are and looks up at Harry, who’s smiling down at him proudly. He’s getting spit all over Harry’s hand, feels a bit embarrassed by it again, but he really doesn’t mind, which is… interesting.

All too soon, Harry withdraws his fingers and holds out his clean hand.

“Come on, baby, gonna sit on the couch now, yeah? There’s a boy. You were so good, love, so good for me. Best Christmas present ever, getting to fuck you, getting to see you like that. The best boy. God, you’re prefect, Lou. Absolutely perfect.”

Harry helps him up and lays him down on the couch. “I’ll be back in a mo’.”

Louis floats for a minute, his mind drifting, unfocused. Harry’s back almost immediately with a damp cloth.

Gently, as though Louis’ some delicate creature, he wipes Louis over, first his face, clearing him of sweat and come and saliva. He caresses his cheek and pecks his forehead before moving down to clean off his stomach, cock, ass and thighs, spreading his legs and kissing each thigh, gentle all the while as Louis sinks further onto the couch.

Harry finally wipes himself off and lays down next to Louis, squished together on their old lounge, foreheads pressed together as they bask in the silence and the warm glow of their Christmas lights. 

“Thank you, Haz.” Louis says quietly, bringing up a hand to brush through Harry’s unruly curls.

“Thank you. I can’t believe I – you let me do that. And you’re sure it’s okay? That was all okay – “

“Harry. It was all, one hundred percent okay. Good. Great, even perfect. If I promise to have a proper talk about this tomorrow can you just shut up and cuddle me?”

Harry huffs a laugh and kisses him on the forehead before pressing him close. Louis feels a bit dizzy, but mostly warm and content, and would quite like to keep being held by Harry forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of want to write a longer (properly edited) sequel to this, so if that's something you'd like to read, let me know :^)
> 
> i hope this holiday season has been kind, safe, & joyful for you all. xo
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://gloussier.tumblr.com)


End file.
